Your dog is bothering me
by Pokefics Silver24
Summary: Yuuri's never been fond of dogs, and En isn't exactly helping with that either. A Yuuri centric one-shot rated T because I said so.


Sorachi: ey, I should be getting to that other story I started but, well it's experiencing technical difficulties. So in the mean time, enjoy this quick one-shot!

Yuuri: Sorachi does not own Yugioh arc-v in any way. So please don't sue them.

Yuuri Sakaki has never been particularly fond of dogs, the vile creatures.

They were too loud.

Constantly hungry for whatever reason.

Had the need to follow you everywhere.

And never smelled like anything short of garbage, or perhaps a dead corpse.

Plus he may or may not have a tiny miniscule not-at-all irrational fear of them, but of course he wouldn't let his brothers know that. Yuugo would certainly take advantage of this little fact if he knew.

But today there was just no avoiding the tiny beast that was Yuuya's precious dog, En. Oh the joy.

"Don't you have something better to do?" The magenta eyed teen muttered, glaring at the small corgi from his spot on the couch. En just continued to stare at the fusion duelist with wide adoring eyes, tongue lolling and tail wagging frantically. It was extremely unnerving, almost creepy as if the little dog was just waiting for the moment when Yuuri let his guard down. Well fat chance of that happening! Yuuri was not about to let himself be sucked into whatever devious plan the canine had up it's sleeves- er... fur.

Yuuri waved a shooing hand in the direction of the nearest door, but somehow the little brown and white dog confused it with the command to come closer. No. That's definitely NOT what he wanted. Stupid dog. "Go already, Yuuya is probably looking for you!" A blatant lie, Yuuya hardly ever bothers to remember this dog, Yuuri would be a little more sympathetic but, he doesn't care much for the dog either.

En jumped at the fusion duelist's legs, Yuuri immediately drawing his legs underneath him on the couch, once again trying to shoo the dog away with pretty much the same result. "I said go, dammit! I thought dogs understood at least SOME English!" Yuuri growled, getting up from the couch seeing as how En had decided to sit right next to him but, do to the way he was sitting combined with his hasty movements, he instead ended up tripping and landing square on his face.

En jumped down from the couch, padding over to him and began licking his face. Just one lick of the canine's slobbery tongue was enough send chills up Yuuri's spine, another lick actually got a reaction from the teen, that reaction being him jumping away from the dog, hitting his head on a end table, and in the process, causing the potted plant that was resting on it to fall.

Lucky for the skin of the both of them, Yuuri caught the plant, the only down side being that he spilled a bit of the dirt but that could be easily cleaned. Upon closer inspection however, he realized that these were in fact the very same flowers he had planted earlier that week. So not only did he end up almost destroying the pot but also ruining the shions he had spent hours planting.

Yuuri wasn't the kind of person to blame his actions on another that was completely innocent, but he wasn't so sure this time. En most certainly knew that he was... Uncomfortable(?) around him, so why bother to approach him unless of course, the dog was just taunting the teen, taking pleasure in watching him panick in it's presence. That bastard. "How dare you! Look what happened because of you!" Yuuri fumed, gesturing to the potted plant that was safly on the table once again.

"Dogs such as you are nothing but trouble, and I am glad to know that you most likely won't live past the age of 10!" And with that, he stormed out the house, slamming the door behind him. Little did he know, the small corgi had followed the fusion duelist out.

It was early, too damn early. How was it that this dog was awake at 7:49 anyway?! Yuuri hadn't exactly opened his eyes yet, but he knew that revolting dog breath anywhere. He peaked open his left eye, only to be greeted by the sight of a small brown and white dog sitting on his chest, panting as usual with unwarranted excitement.

What the actual hell? He was sure he locked the door before going to bed, did En come in through the window?!

Yuuri carefully grabbed a hold of the dog, dropping it beside his bed as he arose from his half slumber. The magenta eyed teen glared at the little dog, making his way towards the door and leaving it open as he was sure En would follow, which was just as well as he wanted the dog out of his room anyway.

He treaded down the hall to his brother's room, wrapping his knuckles against the door quite a few times until he finally got a response. "Yeah?" Came the hoarse voice of none other than Yuuya, his hair a complete mess when he arrived at the door. It took a few minutes of awkward silence, neither saying anything at all when Yuuya noticed the annoyed look on his brother's face, most likely due to En waking him up.

His assumptions were proven true as said dog barked energetically at the sight of it's owner.

"Yuuya, keep your dog out of my room please."

Yuuya gave an awkward laugh to his brother, scooping up the small corgi and taking it downstairs, him stopping just as he reached the stairs, looking back at Yuuri who was watching him with arms crossed. "En shouldn't get in if you close the door ya know." Was all he said before disappearing down the stairs to take En outside.

Yuuri gave a slight huff, tuning back in the direction of his room.

"I did closed the door. I know I did."

Sorachi: so here ya go, it may not be funny but it was somewhat fun to write. *yawns* now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go sleep for a while. Sorachi out! *dabs*


End file.
